Trust Betrayed
by Kylara Kitsune
Summary: When Kairi catches her boyfriend cheating, Axel's there to comfort her. But she never expected what happened next.


**AN: I know, another Kairi/Axel. I swear they're my new favourite pairing. Anyway, they're not mine, and no-one else mentioned here is either.**

I've always been there as a shoulder for Kairi to cry on. And that's something she's been doing a lot in the last couple of months. It's always Sora's fault as well, not that he cares. For him, Kairi's just the girl who cooks all his meals, washes his clothes, and sleeps with him when he wants it. Officially, she's his girlfriend, though you'd never know it from the way he treats her. He thinks he can get away with everything, because he saved the world from being swallowed by the darkness. As I see it, that doesn't mean he can be an arse.

As for Kairi, she's one of the sweetest, kindest people I know, and she's being treated like a doormat. She loved Sora, and waited here for him while he went gallivanting off round all the worlds killing the Heartless. Now, she's beginning to wonder if she made the right decision.

Me, I'm Axel, the Nobody who got reincarnated here, somehow. Needless to say, I don't exactly fit in, but who cares? I'm always here when Kairi needs someone, and I guess that's what matters, right?

When I walk past the entrance to the secret place, I hear her crying, and I know that this time it's particularly serious. She only goes there if she's really upset. I squeeze through the gap in the rocks and sit down next to her. I don't ask what's wrong, just hold her as she clings to me and sobs. She'll tell me in her own time.

"He cheated on me." The whisper is so quiet I almost don't hear it. It's nothing new for Sora to be cheating on her, so there must be more to this story.

"I got home and found him in bed with Naminé."

Now I understand. Not only did she catch him in the act, she found that he preferred her Nobody, Naminé, to her. And that must hurt.

"He's an idiot, Kairi, if he can't see what he's missing out on."

She looks confused – she doesn't understand that she's far more attractive than Naminé will ever be. At least that's what I think.

"What's it like to be loved?"

"You're asking the wrong person, Kairi." I hold her more tightly, as she moves closer and rests her head on my shoulder.

"I don't know who to ask." Thinking about it, I realise she has a point. There aren't really any happy couples here on the islands. I'm guessing Roxas and Naminé will be breaking up soon, unless she intends to try and keep both of them. But she isn't devious like that.

"What's it like to be wanted, then?"

"Wanted?" I know what she means, and I don't know how to answer her. I can't believe Sora's never managed to make her see how absolutely gorgeous and sexy and downright loveable she is. I want her, but I can't let her see that because it'll scare her. I'm just the friend she runs to when she needs comforting.

"I don't think it's something I can explain."

"Oh. Ok then."

……………………

A few days later, there's a knock on my door. When I open it, Kairi's standing there with a suitcase in each hand.

"I'm moving in for a bit." To say I was taken aback at this announcement is an understatement.

"But… but…"

She pushes her way in. "I can handle sleeping on the sofa – I know you've only got one bedroom. But now I've broken up with Sora I don't have a place to live." She looks up at me with those enormous blue eyes of hers. Damn it, I can never say no when she does that.

"Why didn't you say so before!" Things were making more sense now. "Of course you can stay. And I'll take the sofa - couldn't let a lady do that, wouldn't be right."

Kairi just laughed. "I'm no lady, Axel, and you know that."

"But you're more of one than I'll ever be, so the bed is yours."

"Thank you – if you're sure about that."

"I'm certain."

I pick up one of her cases and try to carry it to the bedroom. However, it's so heavy I almost drop it. I don't know how she managed to bring two of the things with her.

"What on earth did you put in here? It weighs a ton!"

"I had to bring all my stuff, didn't I? I'm not going back there again."

…………………

It isn't until I'm making up the sofa with pillows and a blanket that it really sinks in. Kairi's actually living here. And I'm not allowed to make any moves on her. This is going to be so difficult.

"Axel?"

"Yes, Kairi?" She pauses, uncertain of what she's about to say. "I don't mind sharing the bed – it's more than big enough for both of us."

"I'll be fine, Kairi."

She looks almost hurt by that. It isn't that I don't want to share the bed with her, but it will probably make her uncomfortable.

"Please."

Those damn eyes again. She has got to know what they do to me, or she wouldn't keep looking at me like that.

"If you're sure." She just nods, and I resign myself to what I'm certain is going to be a sleepless night. Surprisingly, it isn't.

……………………

I wake to find Kairi's arms wrapped tightly around my waist and her head buried in my shoulder. I don't want to move from here.

"Morning, Axel."

She moves closer as she speaks, if that's even possible.

"Kairi."

I wasn't expecting her to kiss me. If anything, I'd have thought it would be the other way around. I could have controlled my actions better if I'd been the one to initiate it, but I wasn't. And I can't.

……………………

As it happened, she never did move out. She's still here, and we're very happy together. Unlike Sora, who soon lost Naminé as well as Kairi to his cheating ways. Those two are friends again, after a long argument involving several drinks being thrown at each other, ending with lots of crying and hugging. I love Kairi, but I'll never understand her when she acts like that.

**AN: Feed the poor starving author by leaving a review. Please?**


End file.
